You Though Oh So Wrong
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Fueding or not, Beth and Melina have always been friends. But both being injured, they were spending more time together cuz there was nothing else to do. One day, being confronts by Lay-Cool, the turn back into there Heel Characters. ONE SHOT


"You needa stop cracking me up, Buzzard"

_Melina exclaimed, a large grin stretching across her face as she wrapped her arm loosely around the other injured divas waist, leaning her head down against her shoulder as the pair walked rather awkwardly down the hall – considering Beth was still in the limping stage. _

"Shut it Minx, just cuz I'm... I'm... entertaining"

_Beth purred, leaning her head on top of Melina's, pushing her lips out into a small pout , allowing a small sigh to pass her lips as they turned a corner. _

"That you are my friend, that you are"

_The Latina stated, obvious sarcasm dripping from her words as she rolled her dark eyes. Huffing gentle sighs, the pair began to hum, surprisingly the same song. Making the gap between them larger, they stared at each other, mimicking what they did – hands on hips with them thrown to the side. Small smirks appeared on their lips as their heads tilted to the side._

"Let's go, It's my show, Baby, do what I say, Don't trip off the glitz, That I'm gonna display, I told ya  
I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed, Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name!  
No escaping when I start, Once I'm in I own your heart, There's no way you'll ring the alarm, So hold on until it's over.  
Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment.  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, 'Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet, Well I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment.  
It's alright, You'll be fine, Baby, I'm in control, Take the pain, Take the pleasure, I'm the master of bo—"

_The pair sang loudly, and rather over enthusiastically in the middle of the hall way, pretty much making complete fools of themselves – yet there was no one around to laugh at them, thank god. Large grins were fixed on their faces as they did 'old school' dance moves as they sang. Resisting the sudden urges to burst into hysteric fits of laughter, both the Glamazon and A-List Diva's words were suddenly halted by a set of throat clears. Stopping instantly, their faces showed blank expressions as they straightened themselves out. Okay... This wasn't weird?_

"Hi..."

_Melina murmured, glancing over at Beth briefly before snapping her attention back to Lay-Cool and Maryse. Placing her hands firmly on her hips, Michelle sniggered lowly at the pair, rolling her eyes in a rather annoyed fashion._

"Well... Well... Well... Ain't it Glama-Man and A-List Failure..."

_The Co-Champion sniggered lowly, scanning the pair with a look of utter disgust on her face. Huffing fake defeated sighs, the pair lowered their heads and went to turn around, but doing it really slowly. _

"That's right... Run away... WWE doesn't need you, they've got Team Simply Flawless now"

_The voice with the English accent rang through their ears. Snapping their head up, the pair exchanged glances, a small smirked running across their lips. Yeah, they were injured, but they could fight – to a point._

"I got Layla.."

_Beth mouthed to the Latina, pursing her lips out slightly as she wrapped an arm around her stomach lightly._

"And I got McCool..."

_The Latina mouth back, trailing her tongue over her upper lip slowly. Turning around fully, the pair paused for a moment before spinning around, sending their hands sharply across the faces of Lay-Cool. Sniggering lowly as Maryse scampered off down the hall. Watching them fall the ground, they took a few steps back, taking a moment to Hi-5 on another. Watching the Co-Champions closely, so many thoughts ran through their minds. But little did they know, they were exactly the same as the others. They both were sick, and tired of being ridiculed, being mocked, all because they were injured, coincidentally with the same injury. Beth clenched her jaw tightly as she took deep, heavy breaths, glaring down at the pair who were still reeling from the slaps they'd just received. _

"...Boy does this bring back memories"

_The Latina purred, pushing her fingertips back through her dark hair as she hissed lowly, wrapping her arm tightly around the blonde's waist before pulling her away and began to walk down the hall. Smirking lightly, Beth new that Layla and Michelle would follow, obviously, Melina had a plan in that brain of hers._

"NOW!"

_Layla yelled, both her and Michelle lunging at the two from the ground, only to be caught around the head. Now for the mimicking to begin. Hitting Lay-Cool with identical uppercuts, grabbing them by the hair and slamming their backs into one another, laughing sadistically as they watched them writhing in pain. Oh how it felt so good to be able to hurt someone like this with so little effort. It came with knowing each other so well _

"We're not stupid you realize..."

_Beth murmured, getting down on one knee, extending her injured leg behind herself to keep stable, grabbing a fist-full of Layla's hair, she brought her face up to hers, sniggering sinisterly, the Glamazon hit the back of the Co-Champions head against the concrete numerous times before attaching her hand around her throat tightly. Turning to face Melina, the blonde winked playfully. Cringing lowly as Melina let out her trademark, high-pitch scream, she watched as she performed her split-legged move, driving the back of Michelle's head into the floor, smiling 'innocently' as she rolled away._

"Now that's why I love you"

_The Glamazon murmured, clapping briefly for the A-Lister, getting to her feet slowly, she trailed her fingertips back through her hair lightly before she helped Melina to her feet. Embracing one another in a tight hug, they began to slowly wander backwards. Hopefully they proved even though they're injured, they're deadly. Faint smirks ran across the pairs faces as they kept one arm wrapped around the other._

"...Yo... You're injured.. You can't do that... Not to us..."

_Michelle exclaimed breathlessly as she crawled over to a seemingly unconscious Layla._

"Being injured don't mean jack Michelle!"

_Beth snapped, a small snarl passing her lips as she winced lightly. Tightening her grip around Melina slightly, she rolled her baby blue eyes sarcastically before turning on her heels and limping away. Melina couldn't help herself, running back to the fallen 'Flawless' team, she sent her foot into both their faces, sniggering lowly before jogging slowly back to Beth._

"...Cuz thats how we do.."

_The Latina purred, playfully bumping her side against Beth's as they wandered down the wall the way they had intended before being so rudely interrupted._

"...So I got my boots on, Got the right amount of leather, And I'm doin' me up with a black colour liner, And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter, All we need in this world is some love..."

_The words echoed down the hall as the 'Glamorous A-Listers' broke into song – again. _


End file.
